How Far is Love? Two Feet!
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: Although they have been together for some time, Raphael notices that Mikey is very nervous about something. But of what? My first story on here. I hope it's okay. Fair warning: It does involve T-cest/Turtlecest. If it's not your cup of tea, then you won't like it at all.


Of note...man I forgot I had done these stories years and years ago...so wanted to upload them to . Hope that it's okay.

Title: How Far Is Love? Two Feet!  
Author: RaphandMikey83  
Pairing: Mikey/Raph  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Raphael Notices That Mikey Is Nervous About Something...But What?  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately they're not mine, and I don't make any money whatsoever off of them.

"What's up with you, knucklehead?"

That same, exact question kept popping up in the hothead's mind from time to time.

In fact, it popped up exactly whenever he would ask his mate, usually when they were relaxing in bed, what he was interested in.

"What do you mean?" Mikey always had to ask, even though this short conversation popped up time and time again.

"Ya know what I mean, doofus. What do you...you know...like? You're pretty open to lots of stuff, yet ya never suggest anything?"

And it was true. Mikey might be a ball of (sometimes infuriating) energy, bouncing off the walls up and down, both in the lair and out in the real world...

And yet in bed, when they were alone...Mikey seemed a lot calmer and willing to go with the flow. Whatever Raphael suggested, Mikey went with zero complaints and 100% pleasure. And it was weird to the red-banded turtle. If he had to be honest, he would have figured that the baby bro would come up with zillions of ideas. 'Creative choices' would probably be the best phrase to call it. And yet Mikey had been pretty tight-lipped, letting Raph take him to whatever pleasures that they both enjoyed. And they definitely enjoyed it, thoroughly.

"It's all good with you, Raphie-boy."

"C'mon boy-wonder. When you cook, you come up with 15 different ways to cook eggs, or 7 ways to make toast", (and no, Raph could never figure out how the hell Mikey managed to do _that_...and maybe that was a good thing), "yet you're pretty...I don't know..._quiet_ about...well this whole thing that we do."

He could see Mikey shifting his eyes uncomfortably, easing his head back onto the pillow, as the youngster's eyes scanned over Raphael's room.

He knew he shouldn't have to ask...but the question was gnawing at him...and Raph never was the type to hold back. And in an unusual, almost saddened whisper:

"You're not...ya know...getting bored with me...right?"

Blue eyes raised up in alarm, and arms immediately grappled unto massive, dark-green ones. Those same eyes squinted into irritation as Mikey leaned over and suckled Raphael's neck, trailing his tongue slowly from the left side, over onto hothead's jaw.

And then with a hint of hostility Mikey lectured:

"Don't...Ever...Think That...Ok?"

Well, talk about putting one's foot to mouth...but Raphael couldn't help it. It was always strange to him that the blue-eyed youngster would pick him...HIM of all people (or turtles) to be with, and...

"And please shut UP."

Say what? Mikey just told _him _to shut up?

Waiiiit a minute he didn't even say anything...

"I know how you think Raph. You've got the mind of an emo..." a sea-green colored beak trailed lips and tongue over plastron, making Raphael groan, as blue eyes stared hard at Raphael's beak. Breathing strongly inward, and enjoying the musk coming off of his brother's body, Mikey softly kissed Raphael's lips and whispered...

"And nobody bad mouths my Raphie, including you. Got it?"

All Raph could do was nod, as Mikey huddled closer to his mate, wrapping arms around strong body.

"Then, how come you're quiet Mikey? I mean, you CAN suggest something, at sometime," and as Raphael turned over to face the youngster, he lustily smiled, "I mean c'mon. There must be some kinda kink that you got."

When he uttered the word 'kink', he saw how his baby brother nervously tilted his head down...one of Mikey's fingers lazily sliding up and down Raphael's side...and something clicked.

"Ooooooh...hey Mikey, come here. Look at me."

Strong hands cupped sea-green cheeks, as blue eyes were made to face golden ones.

"I ain't gonna make fun of ya kid. Or laugh or whatever. Ya trust me, right?"

Mikey blinked hard, as if his thoughts were turning things over in his head, his mouth immediately erupting, "Of course I trust you Raph...I just," huffing and sighing, Mikey rolled over and looked at the ceiling, fingers nervously rubbing the bedsheet underneathe them, "it's just weird and stupid and...I don't know why I like it and...it's just weird."

All Raph could do was huff in irritation...'and I thought I was the stubborn one.' Then an idea came into place...

"Does this kink have to do with, eh, panties?"

Mikey slowly looked to the side, facing his mate as if he grew a second AND a third head. He then turned around, and turned back again.

"Wh-Wh...What?"

Slowly smirking and yet his voice smooth, Raphael went on saying, "Cause if it's that, no biggie. We can ask April for some and..."

"Nooo. It's not that. What the hell brought that on?

Raphael place a hand on his heart (well plastron) and in a mock-surprise said, "Well since you won't _tell me_, I have to grasp with the straws I got. So...does it have to do with hairy things...cause if so I'm gonna have to chat with Egghead Don over dere...see what he can cook up for me...as long as it doesn't change me into the frigging wolfman or something."

"Eww...no not that," but Mikey couldn't help but giggle...he was quickly figuring out the game that his mate was playing. Raphael was trying to loosen him up...make him comfortable...make him _laugh_. And Raph doesn't really do that for anybody. Heck, Raph acting _silly_? For him?

Before Raph could provide another 'guess', Mikey quickly latched onto his lips, slowly kissing and shutting down whatever thought the hothead was about to make. Both mouths opened as their tongues began to slowly caress each other...hands ghosting over the sides of their mates as Mikey let go...leaning back up as his leg slowly caressed his hothead's thigh.

"Ok! I get the message, hehe."

As he thought about it for a minute, he looked at Raphael's strong face. Golden eyes filled with so much fire...and yet so open without that bandanna on. There was no judgement in those eyes...on impulse and need he just had to say these words...

"I love you Raphie."

A quick, bright blush fell onto dark-green skin as Mikey couldn't help but giggle. As he cleared his throat, he decided to let Raph in on the embarassing kink that...for whatever reason...he clearly did enjoy.

"Okay Raph. What I like is...Feet."

Quickly closing eyes, Mikey waited for any lashing or anything. He did trust Raph...doesn't mean that instinct can't kick in and expect the worst. As he opened them, the only look he saw from Raphael was confusion.

"Feet. Ok. Is that it?"

"Wh-what? Is that _it?_ What do you mean 'is that it'?"

Rolling his eyes, Raphael grabbed the knucklehead and brought him closer, so that the youngster's head was on Raph's chest.

He was quiet for a while before Raph said "...well, lot of people seem to like that. Do I get it? No. But the way you made it sound, you'd think it was death itself or something. Geesh."

Although Mikey was a little irritated at the brush off...the fact that his mate was very easygoing with this filled him with...well he guessed 'glee' was the right word for it.

"So, how long have you liked it?"

The question caught him off guard, but Mikey calmed down...knowing in his gut that Raphael was actually ok with the whole thing.

"Well, I guess when I was 14. And I saw you kick a wooden block with your foot. I guess...I don't know...the power of it maybe? Just something clicked with me I guess..."

"Wait, hehe you mean it was MY foot who got you into this?" The hothead couldn't help but rise his jaw a little in pride, before getting a good-natured sigh from the orange-banded turtle.

"Oh boy. Did I just boost your ego up even more? Oh man."

With a soft noogie and a little laughter, Raphael smirked and continued with..."Too late, ya can't take it back so don't even try, laughing boy...so...what about them...or," and with a secret smirk he pulled some of the covers on top of them, revealing his pair of green feet to the open air..."what about mine do you like?"

All Mikey could do was stare and gulp nervously as he stared at the now revealed pair of feet, as he quickly looked at Raph and saw...curiousness...guess he's actually interested in knowing. For some reason Mikey felt a little uplifted at that.

"Well...not sure. I guess I like the way they wiggle...how the skin can become smooth or hard, sometimes both at the same time...and," as a blush started blossoming over Mikey, Raphael leaned over and suckled at the side of Mike's neck, whispering, "keep going Mikey...what else?"

Sucking in a breath at Raphael's hot breath assaulting his neck, he continued..." W...well. I like how when we're...ya know...in the middle of it, how your toes would clench. Especially when you...uhm...when you came. It's like...I don't know...another reminder of how good you're feeling...cause of me."

As lips and tongue of the hothead circled over Mikey's jawline, twirling his tongue into mini-circles that made the youngster's pulse race, Raphael whispered, "Mmm Mikey...believe me. The feeling's more than mutual...so...what do you do with them?"

As his breath gasped a little harder at Raphael's tongue assault, he blinked and turned his head, asking, "What...what do you mean?"

"I mean...with the feet...like, what do you do with them and such..."

At that moment...Raphael's hand ghosted over Mikey's plastron, slowly inching and caressing over Mikey's slit, as he felt and heard the youngster's breath gasp in pleasure, Raphael's kisses glossing over shoulder. The hothead made sure that Mikey's eyes were directed to his feet, as he purposely clenched his dark-green toes in order to drive Mikey even crazier.

"I...I uh..."

"Shhhh..." Raphael whispered as he lifted his leg, and glided his foot up and down over sea-green thighs. Purposely clenching and caressing his toes into the soft skin of his baby brother...making Mikey moan and churr excitedly as blue eyes began to roll around in lust.

"I have a better question Mikey. What would _you _do with them?"

And at that Mikey gasped and felt his cock ease out of his slit, followed by warm hands caressing and slowly stroking the shaft up and down...Raphael rubbed the tip of Mikey's cock, spreading the thin amount of clear, oozing precum into the skin.

"I-I would...I'd want to..."

And all of the movements...the foot moving up and down over his thighs...that wonderful hand stroking him up and down...that hot mouth ghosting over skin...all movements stopped as Mikey blinked and looked sharply at his mate.

"If you want more Mikey, you're gonna have to tell me. Every detail. What...do you want...to do with...these?"

And as he stretched the word 'these', Raph used both of his feet to slowly caress and fondle Mikey's own feet. Both wrapped around one foot...then the other...slowly caressing each toe, massaging the space in between them...as Mikey swallowed hard and tried to get his mind focussed.

"I...I want to lick them. Taste and feel your toes wiggle in my mouth. And, I want to see you moan and, mmm, groan as i licked over your skin. And suckled on each of your toes. Hard!"

And with that Raphael began slowly kissing Mikey's neck again, this time dragging his tongue up and over cheek. Nibbling soft bites as he went, as his feet worked their magic over sea-green thighs now. But his hand stayed still on Mikey's pulsing cock.

"What else Mikey? I know you want to do more than just that, right? Tell me. Just let it out."

With that, he gave one strong, slow pull over Mikey's erection, which made a squeal erupt out of the youngster, his hips thrusting upward until they were stopped and halted by Raphael's strong hand.

Whining at not being able to thrust into that lovely hand, he continued as fast as he could.

"And I...I want to feel, oh god...feel your feet over my cock...feel those strong feet...god such power going up and down...back and forth...oh my god Raphie...please, please."

Raphael himself was starting to loose it. To make his mate come apart like this...begging and pleading for it...driving Mikey to the point of letting all of his inhibitions fly out in the bedroom like this...damn it was just hot!

"Mmm there ya go, my good and naughty boy. If you want it that badly, then show me."

Mikey widened his eyes like he had gotten an electric shock as he stared at Raph, dazed and breathing heavily. He watched his big brother turn around on the bed so that he faced the other side...gasping as he saw his hothead stare at him lustily. He felt his mate's dark-green feet slide over his thighs, as they ghosted over his throbbing cock. Mikey couldn't help but clench his fingers into the bedsheet, as he spread his legs wider and moaned heavily at the sensations that he was feeling.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, as Mikey felt his brother's feet rub into his plastron...churrs erupting non-stop from both of them now. In a daze of lust, with no more worry of accusations or trust, he grasped Raphael's right foot, as the bigger mutant's left foot massaged a sea-green neck.

Cooing and enjoying the touches over his skin, Mikey lifted the foot and slowly licked the bottom heel...slowly licking upwards on the bottom, as he heard a gasp coming from his mate up front. With foggy eyes of lust, Mikey tilted his head and watched Raphael lean back, surrendering himself to Mikey...which gave the youngster more glee and determination to please this particular brother.

Sea-green hands began massaging the foot in front of him, as his tongue danced in circles along the skin. The fine musk filling his nostrils as his mouth captured one of the two toes...suckling on it lovingly...rolling it around with his tongue as he painted it with his saliva. The whole time moaning and finding his cock pulsing harder from the view...the view of his older brother gasping and tossing side to side...obviously enjoying the treatment being done by the baby bro.

Mikey couldn't help but smile with pride and glee.

Raphael couldn't believe how good this actually felt. To be honest, before tonight he never thought of his feet as pleasurable points of contact. But perhaps it was Mikey's gung-ho determination or just unrelenting passion that made the sai-wielding brother moan and gasp in pleasure. This was definately a kink he'll enjoy exploring with his brother.

As Mikey switched from one toe to another, enjoying the lovely taste of Raphael's skin in his mouth, he looked at the other foot. He couldn't help but moan as he saw the toes of that particular foot clench in pleasure...because of him. Smiling to himself, Mikey switched over to the other foot, tongue glazing over both toes as he thought of an idea. Raising his own foot, he brought it in between Raphael's legs, as he softly fondled his hothead mate's slit with his foot.

This brought a loud gasp as Raphael raised his head up, wondering what the knucklehead was up to...but those thoughts ended when Mikey's toes slipped into Raphael's slit. Raph couldn't help but gasp as Mikey began licking his brother's foot harder, as sea-green toes coaxed out his big brother's erection out into the open. With the underside of his foot, Mikey began slowly moving up and down over the shaft, eliciting more moans from his hothead, as he smoothed over dark-green toes with his tongue.

Raphael himself was being consumed in lust as he felt his brother's toes work up and down his shaft...the precum soaking and being rubbed into those same sea-green toes.

Mikey, consumed with the need and want to cum sooo damn badly, stopped suckling his brothers feet. Tilting his head down, he couldn't help but chuckle good-naturedly, seeing his brave brother rolling his head side to side, with his eyes closed as Mikey's toes rubbed over the hothead's shaft lovingly.

As Mikey lifted his feet away from his brother's oozing cock, Raph was now the one to widen his eyes like they had been shocked. All Mike could do was giggle and say, "Well...you wanted me to show you Raphie...but I'll need your help for the last step."

Eyes clenching in irritation for the stopped pleasure, he soon after smiled at the giddiness and wanton lust on his younger brother's face. Then, with a slow and almost evil grin, he sat himself up as he lifted his feet...now soaked with saliva from his brother's hot mouth...and gently slid them over Mikey's eagerly awaiting cock.

Mikey couldn't help but gasp and bring his head back at the contact, as Raphael himself now chuckled and began working both of his feet up and down, masturbating his brother's cock as he felt Mikey's precum now oozing very quickly onto his toes. He could feel Mikey's thighs trembling...and from the sound of the youngster's breaths coming and going faster and faster, and his moans becoming louder as the chant of his name "Raphie, yes Raphie please" echoed the room...he knew that Mikey wouldn't last long at all.

And all Mikey could do was cry out in pleasure as his hips thrusted into his Raphie's wet, soft, strong feet...churring like crazy as he fucked his brother's feet as fast as he could before he came with a scream.

"Oh god Raph...jesus Raph yesss!"

And with that Mikey screamed into his orgasm, shooting loads upon loads of his hot sticky cum onto his brother's toes, looking down and enjoying the lovely view of his white cream mixing with the tasty dark-green skin of his brother. His awesome brother...god yes his most awesomest mate in the world.

Raphael moaned himself at the view of his knucklehead cumming so hard, the sea-green thighs shaking like crazy as Raphael moved his feet up and down as fast as he can, wanting to milk every single drop. Even as Mikey's orgasm tapered off, and he saw the youngster's tongue sticking out and to the side, showing the exhaustion of their recent activity...Raphael continued to slowly fondle and caress his brother's cock with his feet.

And he knew Mikey didn't mind considering that the sea-green turtles hands were secured onto his feet. Apparently, Mike himself had the same idea of wanting to get every drop out of his system. While Raphael was about to stand up and search for a towel or something to clean up, he heard:

"Don't need a towel, Raphie. There's still a few things I didn't mention to you on what I wanted to do with these."

And with a turn, all Raph could do was stare as he saw his brother slowly bring each foot to his face. Grinning like crazy, Mikey slowly licked over the cum-covered feet of his mate, making Raphael groan at the naughtiness of this site.

'Damn. Definitely brought the kid out of his shell..so to speak.'

And he didn't mind one bit as he felt his baby brother's tongue slowly licking every drop of his own cum into his mouth, cleaning off his brother's toes with ease and with pleasure. Mikey didn't mind tasting himself...the naughtiness of it turned him on...but even more so it was the lusty look he was receiving from his mate that made him enjoy it even more. As the last drops of his own cum was licked off, Mikey landed a kiss on both feet as he laid them down to the side. And with a glow around him like no other, Mikey slowly crawled over and landed a soft, slow, deep kiss onto Raphael's lips.

"Thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you for this Raphie...you...you have no idea..."

"No problem Mikey...damn if it makes you that crazy...it'll definitely be on our 'to do' list and whatever."

Mikey couldn't help but smile warmly as he then looked down at his brothers cock, still hard and throbbing...it was obvious that Raphael did enjoy the show of Mikey cleaning his toes off.

"Mmm now that I've had the appetizer, time for me to have my fave...the dessert!"

Before Raph could fathom just what in the hell he was talking about, he gasped and bucked his hips as Mikey quickly wrapped his mouth around the bigger turtle's cock. Sliding his tongue up and down as quickly as he could, Mikey used all of his techniques with his tongue to bring his brother as fast to orgasm as possible. Feeling the cum shoot into his mouth and down his throat, Mikey moaned at the lovely and addictive taste of his mate as he worked the shaft with his hand, pumping and milking every drop of the delicious milky cum down his throat. With one last lick to the tip, Mikey raised up and softly kissed Raphael's jaw, teasingly licking it.

"Damn Mikey...that was...*cough*...fast, huh? I mean it was good but..."

"Hee I know...now you'll last longer and besides...I can't get enough of that taste...mmm."

Raphael blushed at that thought before another sobered him up...

"Wait a minute...what do you mean "you'll last longer"? Longer for what?"

Mikey couldn't help but smooth his hands up and down over Raphael's plastron, breathing in heavily his mate's musk...

"I mean, what's YOUR kink, Raphie-boy?"

Now it was Raph's turn to blush and swallow hard...damn he should have thought of this. But with Mikey trusting in him and that damn smile on his face...oh the hell with it.

Raphael, with nervousness in his eyes. leaned in and whispered into Mikey's ear slit.

All you could see was Mikey's eyes turn from sensual, to wide-eyed...his smile turn from casual to sunshine-grinning...his body from 'tired after sex' to 'primed for action'...

"Really? Like really, really, really?"

With a bashful nod, Raphael said, "Yes," before being immediately bear-hugged by an overly excited Mikey.

"Yes, yes, yes! This..."

And after sliding Raphael around on the bed and placing his hothead's head back on the pillow, Mikey leaned down and whispered...

"This is going to be fuuuun!"


End file.
